


A Dash Of Cinnamon

by YoumiXxX



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blue being a damsel in distress, Blue being a tease, Fluff, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoumiXxX/pseuds/YoumiXxX
Summary: Blue has never been closer to death than during his battle on Death Mountain. He may have survived, but the memories still linger and aren't forgotten easily. The way back to normalcy is going to be a long one, but he still has Red to watch over him and help him recover.
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	A Dash Of Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> I fear I haven't done any Blue/Red in a while. So, here we go! A little shorter than usual, but I hope the quality doesn't suffer under it. Don't want to neglect those two cuties after all. Enjoy! :D

Swords clashed together in a cacophony of singing iron, steel grinding menacingly as Blue danced around his opponent, that thing that he had no name for. It wasn’t human, nor was it some kind of monstrosity. The shadowy figure seemed shapeless, dark smoke resembling something akin to a body cloaked in a black robe. Long arms, short legs, face hidden underneath a hood like a black void. Long, slim fingers peeked at from underneath the shredded sleeves, grey, leathery skin spanning over slender bones, sharp claws adorning the tips, holding the long hilt of its katana with frightening grace. Whenever their swords met, the dust raised from the ghost-like creature like he just slapped an old dirty carpet. It smelled horrible. Rotten. Dead. But despite all of this, it was excellent in its swordplay, a restless, bloodthirsty soul that sought justice and gratification. 

With a loud groan, Blue pushed himself off to gain distance, recovering his breath, watching the dark creature sway backward a little, its cloak hovering above the floor like it was carried from a soft breeze, nasty feet barely touching the rocky surface. He had never encountered a foe so strong and equal before, matching each of his attacks so perfectly, reading him like an open book. Every single blow met steel fruitlessly and whenever he believed, he had finally landed a blow, his blade went straight through it, cutting through nothing but smoke. How was he supposed to beat this thing? How was he supposed to hold up over time? He couldn’t fight forever. Time. Play out time. Anything else would be reckless at this point. 

_Keep it together, Blue! Hold on! The others will be there soon._

Blue inhaled deeply, the air hot and dense in his lungs. This terrain didn’t do him any favors. Narrow paths, sheer rock walls, and the intense heat from the volcano – not a good place to fight an uphill battle. Whatever convinced his foe to pick up a fight on top of a mountain, it was a smart idea, much to his misfortune. He steadied himself, blade pointing at the monster in front of him and waited, patiently. No rash decisions now or they may cost him his life. Mountains were dangerous places. One misstep and the fall would be rough and painful. Calm. Watch every move. Wait for the other to attack. Blue told himself to be brave, to maintain his cool poise, not show any sign of weakness or fear, but it was getting harder with his heart jumping up to his throat, beating strongly on his tongue, adrenaline rushing through his veins so fiercely and fast, making the arms holding his lifesaver shake under it. 

_Hold on,_ he told himself again, exhaling, sweat dripping down his temples. _They are on the way. You’ll be fine._

Gathering a bit of courage from these small words, Blue focused on his opponent again, gaze drawn firmly to that what resampled its face, hidden under the big black hood. The figure shifted fidgety, its semi-translucent form wafting in the hot air, disappearing and reassembling again. It made a sound, a cold, throaty moan and then lifted its sword with a wiggly arm. Blue readied himself, gritting his teeth, expecting the creature to charge at him and it did. Like a black flash, it dashed forward, flying through the air and bringing the sword down with a quick swirl. He saw it coming and blocked right away, each step made carefully as he guided his feet above the stone ground. Its movements were so irrational, unpredictable, the swings following a pattern that made no sense to him but somehow, he managed to move along, blocking and ducking just in time to avoid a potential strike. Trying for a blow himself was out of the question. He couldn’t hit it, trying was pointless. 

Then, it happened. He misstepped, the ground sinking underneath his foot, and his form staggered, leaving him open wide. The monster took its chance and Blue was too slow to counteract. With a swift sound, steel cutting quickly through the air, the dark creature’s blade thrust forward and pierced right into his upper chest, barely missing any rib bone that might have hindered the sharp, flat steel from entering. The sound of tearing fibers filled Blue’s ears in a constant echo, numbness flashing through his side and up to his neck, throat constricting and forbidding any startled and sufferable breath that tried to snake its way out past the blockade down his windpipe. The shock of the blow forced him to his knees, the sound of metal clanking against the stone floor resonating through the air as his sword slipped past his fingers. Thoughts slowed down, adrenaline dying out and faintness started to wash down his spine, the pain too crude, too intense to bear. 

_No… where are you guys?!_

The figure in front of him tilted its head curiously, right, left, right, and left. Suddenly, its free hand shot up, covering his mouth in a tight grip, tight enough to awake the feeling that it might try to rip his jaw off, sharp nails digging deeply into tender skin. Blue gasped in shock, a hand immediately reaching up to grab the skeleton-like fingers and pulling them away, but they didn’t even flinch. Dark smoke emitted from the creature‘s head as it leaned in closer, wet, throaty moans shaking the air in ghost-like shivers. Blue eyes widened in fear, the scent of death snaking through his nose and weighing heavily on his tongue. Something under the hood glistened in the orange, red light of the volcano, clear, translucent liquid coating a thin black line. The line bent and parted, a low, moist growl blowing through a long row of saliva dripping, sharp teeth. It almost seemed like it was smiling – a sickish smile that was thirsty for blood.

Blue struggled in its grasp, squirming and winding, trying to draw away from that scary thing but found himself helpless. Just then, the sharp tool stuck in his shoulder started moving, boring deeper and deeper into his flesh. Pain rocked his entire being at the sensation, hearing his own blood in disgusting chortles in his ears and ailing moans crept out of his lungs, muffled by the hand covering his mouth. Husky, clipped groans quivered the air between their faces, imitating some kind of maniacal laugh, delighting in the way his body twitched and ached under the blade connected to his tissue. But it wasn’t enough. The sword suddenly turned with a quick twist, flat side flipping ninety degrees, snapping and cutting more muscle fiber. All Blue felt was indescribable anguish, pitch coating his vision, one immense hot flash spreading from the center of his upper chest along with an excruciating scream bursting from his lips. Loud. Howling. The sounds died around him, the laughter no longer reaching his ears, just his own cry of agony. Tears streamed down his face, burning hot against his skin as the pain captivated him whole, not lessening for one bit with the blade twisting and turning in his flesh. 

-

The pain ceased slowly, fading into a dull throb flaring up from the left side of his chest, flashing through his body in warm waves along with the slow pulse of his heart. He felt that hole still, the area where the blade had struck him badly. It felt off, uncomfortable, wrong, no matter how much he tried to just block it out, no matter how comfortable he laid. His body constantly reminded him that he was hurting, malfunctioning, and it drained all his willpower to stay positive and make progress with his recovery. It would take months for a wound like this to fully heal naturally, so Vio had said. Devastating news. But-

He was alive, right? And he would recover with time and proper tending. He survived. 

That’s all that mattered. 

Blue sighed softly through semi-parted lips, rolling his head gently to the side and inhaled carefully, feeling the wound pull with the rise of his chest. A light, fresh wind brushed his face, messing with a few blond strands of hair on his face, blowing them over his half-lidded eyes. A peaceful silence hung in the air, accompanied by the rustling of grass, leaves, and branches. Slowly pulling away from sleep, Blue opened his eyes, weary ocean expecting the stifling sight of the infirmary ceiling to great him back in the world of the living but was surprised with a clear afternoon sky, a red maple tree swaying softly above him. 

_Ah right,_ Blue thought with a hint of a content smile spreading on his lips. _Red and I went for a ride outside the castle._

Relieved and calm again after being thrown into his battle with the ghost on Death Mountain once again, he closed his eyes, shifting to get back into a comfortable resting position, wondering how it was that his _cushion_ was shaped so weirdly and didn’t bend under the weight of his head. Was he lying on Red’s lap? He blinked shortly to confirm his assumption and saw a small spot of thigh covered in white leggings. Yes, yes he was. Ready to dose off again, he felt the soft touch of a small hand on top of his hair, caressing him and he wanted to melt under the touch, enjoying how the tiny fingers combed so delicately through that mess of blond on his head. Despite the sleepiness, Blue looked up curiously, spotting Red’s face immediately. The motion of his tilting head was enough to catch the other’s curiosity and he met his gaze, dark blue orbs shining beautifully back at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Red said with an apologetic stare, soft voice gracing his ears, sending warm, pleasant shivers down his spine. “Did I wake you up? I didn’t mean to.” 

“No,” Blue replied with a gently shake of his head, eyes rolling back in pleasure as Red continued to pet him. “-was something else.”

“A dream?”

Blue frowned quizzically. “How did you figure?” 

The look on Red’s face grew somber, something that stirred up his concern. He didn’t like that look on him, the big, sad eyes, that small hint of pity, the way his lips curled up to that half-hearted smile. Red had been giving him this look frequently lately and it caused unease to flood his chest, knowing fully well that he was the reason for this. “You were mumbling things in your sleep.” 

“Again?” He was usually a very silent and heavy sleeper but whenever things tended to get stressful or overwhelming for him, he sleep-talked. “What did I say this time?”

“Mostly incoherent, unintelligible words,” The way his shoulders slouched proved him wrong immediately. Apparently, he understood enough to have a slight idea of what was going on in his head. “You-,” he sighed heavily. “-were back on Death Mountain, weren’t you? Fighting that monster.” 

Blue flinched at the way his voice dropped so suddenly, weighing with remorse. Pointed ears tilted uncomfortably, gaze lowering and Blue sighed along with a hesitant nod, answering his question wordlessly. Red hummed in acknowledgment, guiding his eyes into the distance, thinking. 

“What was it like?” 

“Huh?” came a confused sound.

“Fighting that monster, I mean,” Red explained further. “Vio said this thing feeds itself with the pain and misery of their opponents. I wonder what it feels like. You never spoke much about it even though you keep having those nightmares constantly. Maybe it will help you to speak it out.” 

“Uh- well.“ Blue found himself stunned by the question, unsure how to answer it properly. “It’s not like I don’t want to talk about it. Truthfully, I hardly remember anything from that day and the dreams are mostly just a blur.” Blue eyes wandered upwards, studying the sky in thought. “I can only recall a few pieces, mainly noises, some thoughts, pain.” The last word caused his small lover to shift uncomfortably at the sound of it, hearing a slight wince slipping past his lips. “I guess the pain was so overpowering that I can’t remember anything else than this.” 

“I see.” Unsure whether the reveal did anything to easy Red’s concern or not, he sounded more confident now, voice carrying a hint of firmness and cautious optimism. His hand gently wandered down his face, clasping his cheek and running his thumb over Blue’s pale cheekbone. A loving smile was cast down at him and Blue saw it before closing his eyes in appreciation, leaning into the small hand affectionately and letting the touch warm him thoroughly. “You’re not in pain now, are you?”

“Nu-huh,” Blue mumbled, a silent purr vibrating in this throat. “I’m good.”

Red giggled. “Silly. That’s not what I meant.” 

“I couldn’t care less.” If one good thing came out of this whole affair, it was spending more time with his lover. With the constant guarding duties, training sessions with rookies, and tasks outside the castle borders, both of them barely had any time to see each other. Yes, they had a little bit of space when traveling with the other two, but it wasn’t the same as just being them on their own. Moments like this were precious, magical. It was completely different compared to the many few seconds they shared along the castle hallways. It was like seeing the other from a completely different side like they were exploring each other newly every single time. The only bothersome thing, however-

In most cases, one of them was either sick or hurt, bothersome circumstances that often resulted in restraint and hesitation. Blue despised it, only being able to share such beautiful moments with his Red when his body wasn’t the most cooperative. It was easy to block out the wound, the pain, the disease. Red had such an easy job shushing all of it away, might it be a bright loving smile, the gentle touches, a few comforting words, his sheer presence alone, but it was there and it hindered them both to fully let themselves go, let their hearts do their thing, whatever they desired. But that constant reminder that something was always off made it very difficult to do. 

“I think-“ One blue eye snapped open immediately, not liking that small wave of discomfort snaking into Red’s speech. He knew what was about to come. “It’s time to change your bandages.” 

Blue growled out in distaste. Of course, he had to be right about his assumption. _Great… this is going to ruin the mood completely._

“Must we?”

The way Red smiled back at his refusal showed that he could think of a dozen different things he would rather do instead, but just like always – it was a necessary evil. 

“Vio said to change them every couple of hours.” Blue grimaced at that. 

“I don’t give a shit about what the nerd says!” 

“Don’t call Vio names, Blue!” Red pouted. “He only means well. I’ll make this quick, okay? You won’t even notice a thing.” And Blue believed him. Red was excellent at bandaging and had the softest and most caring hands. 

Blue muttered in response, rolling his lip into his mouth to chew on it. “What do I get when I’m good?” 

“That’s a surprise.” Satisfying sounded different, but he decided to roll with it.

“Fine.” And so, Blue let himself being lifted carefully by the other, preventing any kind of strain on his chest, and Red helped him to lean against the maple tree in his back. All settled, he got his hands on Blue’s button-down shirt, hesitating for a moment as the other pinned him with an alluring stare. Usually, they don’t wear button-downs often since they weren’t very comfortable under chain mail and leather armor. Since Blue wasn’t going to wear any armor any time soon, they proved to be very comfy, avoiding the struggle with getting out and in without causing further damage to the wound. Any kind of arm movement tore at the watering gash, which was why they fixed his sword arm for good measure. 

Red had the first few buttons undone when he started to blush vigorously, Blue not averting his stare whatsoever, knowing fully well how embarrassing this was for the other. 

“Blue…” Red muttered, averting his eyes shyly. “Could you… stop this?” 

“Stop what?” Blue chuckled lowly, feigning innocence. “Don’t you like what you see?” 

The light blush on Red’s face turned crimson. “W-What kind of question is that?! I mean…” Trailing off to gather his thoughts, Red pulled his hands closer to him, fiddling with his fingers nervously. “I’ve seen you naked already and you are handsome but I’m trying to be serious here since this is for your well-being.”

“Good,” he smirked quite cockily. “Must be quite a treat for you then to undress me like this.”

“You’re such a dummy!” Antsy from embarrassment, Red flinched away from the other, hiding his overly red face in his hands. Blue laughed at his outburst in amusement, before reaching out and pulling him close by the shirt, a single surprised gasp slipping between Red’s lips as he sealed them shut gently, stealing a lengthy kiss from him. 

As they parted, Blue was licking his lips in confusion. 

“Why are you tasting like cinnamon?” 

“Well,” Red mumbled breathily, smiling innocently. “It has to do with that surprise I have for you.” 

Blue raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes,” Red beamed brightly. “I made cinnamon rolls for you. I gave them a taste before we left. I guess there is still some cinnamon on my lips.”

“Who needs cinnamon rolls?” came a snort followed by a set of rolling eyes. “Let’s skip that part. I got mine already.” Laughing happily, Red leaned in again, kissing him eagerly, seemingly forgetting his actual task. Luckily he had a little reminder between all the heated kissing and licking and it kicked in as soon as he laid his hand on Blue’s shoulder for purchase, guiding it a little too low and… applied too much pressure. 

Blue instantly broke away from the kiss with a loud howl, squirming away from the touch. Red was clutching his wound. “Red! Stop! Stop! It hurts!” 

“Oh, Goddesses!” Red yelped in shock, jumping off immediately. “I’m so sorry, Blue!” The other crumbled to the side, whimpering in pain. “Are you ok?” 

Blue hesitantly guided his free arm to the hurting area, checking it for any leaking liquid and held his breath for a second after doing so. “Not good...”

“What’s wrong?”

“I think it’s bleeding again…” Red whined in distress, lavishing him with apologies and promises to fix this. 

Sometimes, Blue hated to be right. He wasn’t right very often, but whenever he was, it usually never implied positive things. Changing bandages did ruin the mood, however… in exchange for some stolen kisses, it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Show some love by smashing that kudos button and leaving a comment down below! It is always appreciated! Until next time! Stay tuned for more! :D


End file.
